Lunar Power
by WhiteScarletRose
Summary: Nerisa Jade a normal teenage girl,Okay maybe not normal but she is a teenager,a special teen.1 day life goes down hill & now she has to juggle being a witch leader,pass school,watch siblings & deal with a mate.Oh, also an Evil clan loose around the world.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

I am a killer; savior of my clan and this story is about my life. I destroy the evil wherever I go. They call me the Uncorrupted everywhere I've been. But when it comes to school I am just Nerisa Jade. A normal girl with long honey brown hair, light brown eyes and loves to do sports, also a straight a student. When I'm near most of my kind I am the legendary Uncorrupted, the beautiful warrior. The warrior with the most beautiful lest fur and the deadliest reflexes. I am a legend because I am one of the two youngest warriors; I'm only 16 years old. None of the elders treat me like a kitten but others my age are treated like pups and kittens. I was born and raised in a clan of shape shifters, yes I mean real ones not the ones you hear in stories and movies we are real but we have morals. My clan is special, we live with all shifters from wolves to rabbits name it we have them but my clan has mostly felines so were mostly called The Fel clan. My siblings and I are very special; we have the blood of the witches running through our veins just like the animal blood is.

My job is to kill the zombies and capture or eliminate the rogues that are doing evil. When I'm done I have to scrub my senses so that no one can find out who I am because with this line of work I really have enemies on me. I always keep my hair braided as well so nobody can make a connection that Nerisa is Uncorrupted. My family and higher ranks of my clan know my work name, when I am at work I usually have my hair loose and full around me or keep it in a ponytail. My eyes always change from my light brown eyes to a yellow- orange combo but very alluring which is helpful when catching a murderer. My younger brother and I live with our father and my younger sister lives with our mother. My brother's name is Michael he is only 8 years old and has mastered his witch powers to perfection but still has a lot of training to go with his shape shifting. My sister's name is Tamera she is only 4 years old but has not gotten any powers yet from either side. So she has to live with our mother first to study on spells and herbs.

Since I am part witch everyone thought I was never going to grow my fur when I was born. Once I turned 3 years old I proved them wrong. I was the first in my age to grow my fur so very young. I got the name Uncorrupted for not being affected by the bloodlust. And when I change the animal side does not completely take over. There was once a woman who was exactly like me a long time ago. She was the original Uncorrupted and everyone who remembers says that I resemble her.

Uncorrupted used to look like me but she had yellow-green eyes instead. She was the one that started up our clan. Uncorrupted is one of the ancient shifters and I am a direct descendent of hers. The elders say I am her who has come back to life. That is the other reason they respect me because of my bloodline. From the witches blood I am also a descendent of their great mother/leader. Their great and eldest leader now is my great-great grandmother. I only see her twice every other solstice. I have to go do witches rituals and shifters rituals on different solstices.

Linda Lenden and Uncorrupted Sane were very close friends so there was some peace between the species. Linda Lenden is of the witches circle and Uncorrupted Sane is of the shifters clan. My great-great grandfather says if I was born 10 years earlier then the year I was born I would have meet Uncorrupted. My great-great grandmother, great grandmother, and grandmother are the three top leaders of the witches circle. Once my great-great grandmother stands down as top leader my great grandmother will take her place. My grandmother will take her place, as second in command and my mother will be the third leader.

My father was supposed to be the leader of the shape shifters but fell in love with my witch mom. So my uncle Leo, who was second in line was made leader instead. My father was made a warrior of the shifters and a bodyguard for my mother. Since I turned 7 years old my mother and father made a deal wit the elders.

I stay with the shifters on full and new moons and I go to the witches on half and crescent moons. I have to go to at least two meetings once a month. So I can learn how to gain control over my powers at there strongest. My punishment for not going to shifters meetings is not being able to work or shifting into your other form. When it comes to the witches the punishment is no magic, which means no powers.

I need my shape shifting to get assigned to a job and I need my witch powers to go to and from after school to work without being caught. I only get out of state jobs once a year and never for to long. My job is not supposed to be for my age but I learn quickly and adapt to any situation. I also have to go under cover many times to infiltrate places that have been reported to be a danger to our kind. Without my witches powers I will not be able to find the location so quickly and without my shape shifting powers my reflexes are slow if being attacked from behind.


	2. Chapter 1

The Move

"Dad what do you mean we are going to leave?" Nerisa Jade yells at her dad questionably after returning on from a mission. "Silest your great-great grandmother foresees something wrong is coming our way, so we are going to leave." Hunter explains to his kids. "So where and when are we leaving the?" "In a week, we are going to move to the woods near an old friend's house." He says calmly. "Your mother is going to be the third leader of the witches; some people do not like the idea." "They don't like the idea that Tamera, Michael and I were born." Nerisa says through her teeth. "They don't even like the idea that my cousins who are born as a witch and vampire mix were born." "Don't talk like that, it's disrespectful you know better than that Nerisa." Her father barks.

"Dad you know Nerisa is right they do not like the idea that half-breeds are born and they did not plan it." Michael comments. "You are supposed to be getting ready for a mission young man, not commenting on this." Hunter snaps. "Nerisa no using magic to do your packing, were we are moving has more humans." "Oh, great very great we have to act like humans even more." Nerisa nags dropping the cloths that were floating to her suitcase. "Don't I have enough pretending at school?" Nerisa, wines. "Uh, I am going to see Uncle Leo to see if I can get a mission for the rest of the day." Nerisa walks out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"You done it this time dad, she might not come to mom's ceremony now." says Michael. "Now you stop putting you're to sense into this young man and get going your partner is waiting." His father says, pushing him out the door. "I'm going, I'm going!" "Hay, Trena don't tell me I'm working with you today." Michael, wines to his cousin waiting for him at the door. "Hay, don't get mad at me, go complain to grandmother Silest and Sir Leo." Replies Trena. "Let's go Warrior, see you Uncle Hunter." Trena says pulling Michael along. "Trena let go I can walk on my own." Michael wines. "Why do vampires have to be so strong and your only half." "Take care of my son will you Trena." Hunter says with a smile on his face. Trena smiles back and nods her head yes then keeps walking down the road, pulling her cousin along. Michael gives his dad a dirty look and keeps trying to get free from of his cousin's grip. Hunter Claw keeps smiling, watching from his front porch as his son and his niece leave to finish a mission before the ceremony starts.


	3. Chapter 2

** Talk**

After arriving at her uncle's house, Nerisa knocks on the door. She knows she should not take her anger out on her uncle, so she waits for an answer instead. One of the rabbit – shifters, Sunny opens the door. "Why if it isn't Nerisa, what brings you here?" Sunny asked. "I have come to see if I have work today. Is Leo here?" "Yes I think he is in a meeting with that half-breed John." Answers Sunny. Nerisa looks at Sunny surprised to her that her cousin was meeting her uncle. After hearing his name john comes out of a room with Leo. "I heard my name, oh why if it isn't my niece." Sir Leo says breaking the silence. "Hi uncle Leo, I just came to see if I had any work today." "No work for you today Un corrupted." answers Sir Leo. Nerisa looks at her uncle and leader speechless. "Today you will be training with John in the woods but before that we must speak alone." Sir Leo says before she can protest. "Yes Sir, I pledge my loyalty all to you Sir." Nerisa answers, knowing her uncle knew she was upset. Nerisa started to climb up the stairs then stops. She yells "John wait for me outside I will be out on a few." John nods his head in understanding. Nerisa nods back then keeps on climbing. Uncle she is in her uncle's private room, with him on her heel. She goes to one side and turns on her heel. Once Sir Leo closed the door Nerisa sits on the floor and lets her ears and tail pop out twitching. When she was shore her cousin John was out of hearing range for a half vampire. "Uncle Leo Sir, have you told anyone that my family and I are leaving." She spoke up. "No everyone thinks you are all going out of state to do an undercover job." Sir Leo replies. "You're cousins also thinks you are going for work as well, but John is getting a little suspicious." He continues. "So why can I not go to work?" Sir Leo sighs not wanting to get on the topic. Nerisa, your mother is the one that said you must not work today and today is Warriors last." He says worried. "I do not understand. Why would my mother ask this of you?" Nerisa questions. "It is not my place to say, but your mother knows what is best trust her." Sir Leo says and gives her a look to drop the topic. "You are dismissed, your cousin is waiting to train with you outside now go and no more wondering around." Sir Leo orders. Nerisa gets up from where she was sitting, stretches and makes her self look human again. "As you wish Sir, I will take my leave." She says then bows and leaves to meet up with John.

* * *

When she gets out she finds her cousin up in a tree. "You better not fall or your going to get staked by a branch." She says laughing. "Ha, Ha very funny." John says sarcasticly. "I may be a vampire but I am still half witch just like you." "Oh so were going to play this game now are we." Nerisa says getting ready to leap on a branch her cousin is on. "You know we are supposed to be practicing not playing around." John adds "Your one to talk your in a tree not training. Nerisa barks back pointing out his flaw. "Fine then, who has the blindfolds?" John asks annoyed that she pointed it out.


	4. Chapter 3

Practice Time

"Fine, then who has the blindfolds?" John asks annoyed that she pointed it out. "I believe Sunny has them." Nerisa answers. "Sunny can you please bring us the blindfolds. Nerisa yells towards the house. "Here you go Nerisa." Says Sunny, handing John and Nerisa the black blindfolds. "Do you two remember the rules of this practice?" asked Sunny. "The first rule is to always keep the blindfold on. Second no climbing on trees. No in human speed or shape shifting is the third. The winner is who ever take someone else's blindfold off first. Last rule is only hand to hand combat, no weapons or claws." Sunny explains. "Alright, thank you Sunny." Nerisa and John say together. "Hay Sunny can you do us a favor and see that no one cheats?" Nerisa asks. Sunny waits till the blindfolds are on correctly. "I would love to but you are old enough to know that you should not act as a child." John jumps down from the tree and lets Sunny check his blindfold. "Tell me when and I will go to my section first then say BOLT and I will start." John says to Sunny. "That is all I will do for you." Sunny answers. "That is fine I think that is enough." Nerisa says to Sunny. Sunny looks up to see Sir Leo in the window and he nods his head to her. Sunny nods back and then look back at Nerisa who has already started to walk to the opposite side of the forest. After 20 minutes Sunny takes a deep breath and yells loud for a rabbit shifter "BOLT!" It was silent for a few moments then Sunny heard grunting, a sign that they have started. Sunny looks behind her to see Sir Leo listening to the blows and noises. "You should get the first aid kit ready and can you get the bath ready they will be come back dirty." Sir Leo says to Sunny. Sunny curtsey and says, "Yes that is no problem but I believe by the sound of it John will need stitches." "We will deal with that once they are done and I believe that will be soon." Sir Leo replies smiling. Nerisa throws a punch at John, he dodges and does a round house kick at her. Nerisa does a back flip, landing behind him; she crouches on the round and sweeps him off his feet. "Dam that hurt." John says getting back up. "No point in getting up when you're going down again." Nerisa says with a smiling. "You Wish." John replies "That was a lucky shot." "You just don't want to admit a girl is better than you." Nerisa adds. John turns around and blocks a high kick from Nerisa then grabs a hold of her leg. Nerisa uses this to her advantage and goes for his blindfold. But all she gets a hold of is a hand full of his hair, so she went with what she had and yanked hard. "Ouch, damn you Nerisa!" yells john letting go of her leg and moving away rubbing his head. "I'm going to get you for that." "That's what you think." Whispers Nerisa knowing he can still hear her fine. She starts to carefully walk behind him even when she can't see. John steps on a branch and knows he is done for this time. Nerisa hates being threatened and will go to any lengths to get her revenge. "Damn I shouldn't have said I was going to get her for pulling my hair." He says under his breath. John starts to get paranoid since he can't hear his cousin anymore. No rustling of the leaves and no snap of branches or twigs. John started moving slowly try to find her, all her feels is something is watching him even blindfolded. Nerisa circles around her cousin, knowing where he is and not tripping while still being blindfolded. She doesn't even use her animal sense of hearing. It is like she is seeing things without actually seeing, listening with her witch ears. She is always a step ahead of John. She bends down, grabs a rock and throws it on the opposite side. John turned around hearing some noise behind him. "Okay, Nerisa I know your there." John says panicking. "This is not fair." Nerisa leaves the shadows and trees behind her and creeps up on John from behind. She notices he feels panicked. She holds her breath and gets close enough to sense his body heat rising from fear. She gathers her legs getting ready to pounce on him. She makes shore he does not sense her and jumps right on his back. Nerisa remembers at the second she pounces, that they were on top of a hill. John finally notices when Nerisa pounced on him. The impact made them both tumble/roll downs the hill till they were back to where back to where they started. On the way back down John was protecting Nerisa from most of the damage. At that point there was a sharp rock that hits him on his lower back. "Damn it that went deep." John complains. John starts breathing heavy feeling like he was losing blood fast. "John, are you okay?" Nerisa says nervously. "Oh goddess I smell blood, Oh John hang on." Once they stopped at the bottom Nerisa yanked off both of their blindfolds and was pressing on John's gash. John didn't wince; he had fallen unconscious once they stopped. "Sunny! Uncle Leo, Help!" Nerisa yells not moving. "I told you this will come in handy, Sunny." Sir Leo says moving the first aid kit next to John. "Nerisa he is going to be fine he just needs stitching up and some blood." Sunny says calmly. Nerisa calms down after hearing that. "Guess this makes it my win." She says handing Sunny the blood stained blindfolds. "You had to do something to win and gravity just helped you win." Sir Leo says laughter in his voice. Sunny runs into the house and brings out a few containers of blood. "Here drink one, make you feel better." Sunny says handing one to Nerisa. Nerisa nods and takes it, "Thank you." Sunny takes the rest and sits next to John and Sir Leo. Nerisa starts brushing out leaves and twigs out of her long hair. She tries to rub the mud off her face but gives up. "When do you think he will get up?" Nerisa asks to just anybody. "He will once he smells the blood you drank and when I am finished." Just as Sir Leo said this and just finished stitching, John groans. Sir Leo and Nerisa help him to sit up. "How are you feeling?" Sunny says handing a bag blood to Nerisa. "I feel hungry, other than that I'm fine." John says eyeing the baggie. Nerisa chuckles, opens and hands John the baggie. "Don't worry there is still more don't treat it as your last meal." Sir Leo says when he sees john hesitate. "Thank you Sir, for everything." John says drinking the third baggie of blood. Sunny sniffs the air and the claps her hand over her nose. "Uh, you children need a bath thank goodness I already have the bath ready." Sir Leo says with laughter in his voice, going inside the house to his private bathroom and room. "This is the last of the blood, John you will heal in no time." Sunny says handing John the last baggie. "Thanks Sunny." John says taking the blood. John drains the last of the blood and hands the baggie back to Sunny, who was grabbing and putting things together. "Alright time to get you up." Nerisa says putting Johns arm over her shoulder. "You think you can walk on your own?" "I might need you to support me I don't have the strength to even stand on my own let alone walk." John replies almost falling back down. Nerisa laughs supporting most of her cousin. "You know I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She says a little quietly. "Don't worry about it your instincts just ki9cked in and something like that can't kill me so easily." John says to kill her guilt. "You two should hurry or the bath will get cold!" Sunny yells from the door. Nerisa and John rush as fast as they could. John wishes that his back will heal already and Nerisa noticing every time he would feel the pain 'Stupid half breed. Why did you protect me?' 'Because you're important UnCorrupted. "Who said you can read my mind?" Nerisa says halfway through the door. "I read your mind because you always hide your feelings and emotions behind a mask." John says a little sad knowing she always hates when people try to understand her. Nerisa knew he did it because he was worried about her but still likes to have her privacy even in her own head.

* * *

**BloodyRose1394**: please review, would love to know if i should continue.


	5. Chapter 4

4. Time to heal

"Okay you two stop the argument and get in the bath it is going to get cold." Sunny scolds at them. "Okay Sunny where going." Nerisa says. Nerisa had a feeling something was off about Sunny but then notices why and starts to giggle. "What's so funny, Nerisa." John says trying to understand what is wrong with his cousin. John starts to look around to see if he can find out but Nerisa kept walking and supporting him. "You will find out eventually but I'm not telling you." Nerisa says trying to get John's attention back on her. "That is so not fair Nerisa, why can't you tell me what's so funny." 'You will see, but it is too soon to tell.' Nerisa thinks to him. "Uh, you are so unfair." John whines. "Oh stop your whining your 17 years old for goodness sakes toughen up." Nerisa says annoyed. She sits John down near the wall and goes close the door to the bathroom. She goes back taking off her shirt and stuff. "Hay, don't just start stripping in front of me and get a towel on!" John yells turning red. "Oh stop acting like such a child and when we were kids we used to be taking baths till I was 10 and you were 11." Nerisa replies without a care in the world. She takes off her clothes and raps a towel around her before her cousin passes out. "All right now time to get you out of those clothes." Nerisa says going to grab his shirt. "Hell no, Am I having you strip me." John yells beat red in the face. "I am doing it myself so you turn around and not look." "Oh forget that you're slow when you're hurt, I am doing it." Nerisa says yanking his shirt over his head. "John you are 17 years old stop acting like a flower" "Hay you shouldn't be talking your 16 years old and for a shifter of that age should have a mate." John says annoyed for being called a flower. "Okay look I maybe part shifter but the elders believe I will get a partner not a life mate." She says sighing to John. "Take off your pants I will get you a towel." She says getting up and grabbing a towel off a shelf from the other side of the room. "Uh, Nerisa I think I ah need help." John says feeling his face get hot again.


	6. Chapter 5

**5. Secrets**

Sunny knocks on the door of Sir Leo's room. "Come in." he says after a few minutes. "Hay Sunny I was just going to go take a bath you should join me. He tells her when she gets inside and shuts the door behind her. "I don't think we shouldn't do that what if Slayer and Uncorrupted hear or see us." Sunny says, heat going to her cheeks. "We have been engaged a little over a year and we are going to have a child." Sir Leo says wrapping his arms around her waist. "Twins we are going to have twins." Sunny says relaxing against him. "Twins that's great." He says happily and giving her a kiss on her head. She feels so small to him but she is so strong willed, the reason hos he found her. "Oh, Bunny this is wonderful and we are going to get married in a few." "What we got approved!" Sunny says shocked. "What, Where, When, How?" "It's going to be next month on November 27." Sir Leo says. "Sunny, Dear you should calm down the babies are going to get scared." "They are healthy and happy and I am going to be 5 months on November 10." Sunny says calmly. "I should be due around March 20th." "If so then you should rest not move around." Sir Leo says with worry ringing in his voice. "You should sleep and stop worrying about things." "I will only rest till Uncorrupted and Slayer are done." Sunny says with determination ringing through her voice. "I am a part of this clan and I will do my part until I am 8 months then I will take my leave/break." "Fine, I will not argue with you on this." Sir Leo says with a sigh. 'I got myself a handful.' "Now rest my dear." "I am going to take my bath first." Sunny smiles up at Leo. "Then I am going to rest." "Good then I will wake you up when it is time." "Thank you." Sunny says while walking to the bathroom. "Can I was your back for you?" Sir Leo says while following after her.

* * *

Sorry. I haven't been updated I have been writing out the storyline before typing it, don't want to forget what pops into my mind. even in the middle of class. Just gotta be sneaky and not get caught not paying attention and doing assignments.

Please review on what i got so far. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

6. The Hunt

'Warrior where are you?' Trena thinks to her cousin Michael. 'I am tired of acting like an innocent girl and this dress is not my color!' 'Oh, stop your whinnying we have to get this rogue werewolf right or he will make trouble for everyone.' Michael answers back telepathically. 'Tracker you should know better than to do your work right.' 'Yah whatever…' Trena thinks to him back. 'Wait I think I see the target.' Trena says excitedly. 'Where should I try to lead him to?' 'I believe a dark alleyway with a dead end' Michael replies with a smirk on his face. 'Best way to corner him, huh?' Trena says smiling at the idea.

When she sees the rogue werewolf getting closer she starts to cry. "What's wrong little girl?" "I can't find my mommy. All I know is that she was meeting some guy in that alley." She innocently sniffles out, pointing to a deserted alleyway. "What's your name maybe I know your mom." The rogue says with a detectable purr in his voice "My name is Rena Waves." "Oh, so your Mrs. Waves daughter. She is old friend of mine. Now that I look at you, you look just like her." The rouge slurs on his lie.

"My mommy is a friend of yours oh goodie." Trena says with a fake relief and clapping her hands together. "That means I will be safe with you." "Yes of course and we will look for your mom." The rouge says with an evil grin. "My name is Jake, oh let's check in the alley to see if there are clues of your mom." "Okie dokie!" Trena says and skips to the entrance of the alley way with Jake the rouge wolf behind her.

"Um, Mr. Jake I don't see anything in here." Trena says innocently. She starts walking a little deeper inside the alley way. Jake doesn't answer her but creeps up behind her getting ready to cover her mouth. Above Jake, Michael is sitting starting to work on a barrier around the alley way so that humans see it as empty. 'It's done; you can do your stuff now!' Michael sends to Trena.

'Finally!' Trena sends back and lets her fangs come out of her mouth. Jake grabs her by the shoulder and goes to place his big hand over her mouth. "Hello, Jake you are ordered to be eliminated for the murder of 7 girls and 3 boys." Trena says grabbing his wrist and snapping the bone. Jake yelps in pain and Michael drops down behind him having his magic snake out ready to strike. "Your penalty is death." "Yay he doesn't put up much of a fight." Trena says with her magic cat at ready and her vampire fangs out pulsing. "I can just drain him dry." She says licking her lips and fangs. Positioning her mouth to bite his neck.

* * *

**A werewolf is purring. Lmao. Her name is very noticeable can jeopardize the mission. Trena is 8 years old and likes to wear dark colors but is wearing a pink dress with white frills. Sorry it took so long to update school started and I have been cramming for darn quizzes. -Sigh- Oh How I Hate You.(quizzes not ppl) Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**BloodyRose: **I hope you like this Chapter. Thank you for reading everyone and Please review. _Head of time, The Fels is the name of one of the shape shifters clans. There are many kinds of animals that is why I chose to name it Fels. If the shifters were only cats then they would be called The Feline Clan and dogs would be called Wolves Clan. Well I maybe boring you so go ahead and read.

**Nerisa:** Finally your letting them read about my life.

_**BloodyRose:**_ I liked you better when you were in school. So nice.

**John:** Okay you two stop talking they want to read. -smiles at the readers- enjoy everyone.

**_BloodyRose_ & Nerisa:** Kiss up! Hide your fangs!

* * *

_**7. Getting Ready**_

"Ah now this is what I call relaxing." Nerisa says lying in the tube. "Hay John has your wounds finally healed completely." "Yup, I'm as good as new." John says with a smile. "Grandma Silest grows the best herbs and your mom, Helen is best at concentrating them to their potential." "I'm the one who actually did these herbs." Nerisa says shyly. "Wow if you did this good of a job then that means you're getting closer to your mom. Maybe you even passed her potential." John says impressed. "You're exaggerating." Nerisa says with a little blush going across her nose. "My mom is far better that I am. I still have a ways to go to get to her level." "Don't worry you will pass your mom, I have a feeling." John says patting her on the shoulder.

Nerisa smirks up at him. "Hm, so you're finally admitting your witch powers are coming in Mr. Vamp." "Oh, whatever Miss. Kitty let's just go or where going to be late." John says rolling his eyes and gets up from the swimming pool size bath. "Wow Sir Leo has a lot of money to own this." "Nah, it's not that big and it's only because this is a family heirloom, it is passed down from leader to leader in this clan." Nerisa answers like it was an everyday thing to say. "It sounds kind of boring if you ask me." John replies while wrapping himself with his towel turning red a little. "You are so lame." Nerisa tells him while getting out of the big bath. "You never liked history after all." "I maybe part vampire but I stop aging when I turn 21." John says looking away while Nerisa wraps a towel over herself turning red. "I still have a long way till I'm as old as my dad and seen a lot." Nerisa laughs at the comment and the she hears someone at the door.

"Come in Sunny." She says even before Sunny can even knock. John hands Nerisa a towel to dry her hair with. Sunny enters holding two white ritual robes. "Is the witches' ceremony about to start?" John asks, taking his robe. "Yes I believe it will start soon but will take some time to walk." Sunny answers. "That will not be a problem for us" Nerisa says slipping her robe on and starts brushing her waist high hair out. "Nerisa you know you have to stand in front with the leaders and take your oath as the next in line." John says worried. "Yes I know and so do you since a male and female near of the same age are born have always been in our clan." Nerisa says calmly and with a matter of fact tone.

"Yah I know, know it all." John says knowing she is right since she loves history so much. "Okay, you two stop playing and let's get moving." Sunny says tiredly. "Your Father left a message that he will join us there and Hunter with Tracker will meet us there soon." "Hm, so my little brother is still hunting down that rogue wolf. He will never beet my time at this rate." "Hay, Ners stop bad mouthing Mike and get moving." Sir Leo says at the door. "Sunny, you do not need to escort them I will." Sunny and john look at him shocked.

Nerisa rolls her eyes knowing he was going to say it sooner or later. "Sunny, don't protest you know my uncle is right." Nerisa says before Sunny can open her mouth. "After all he is the Fels clan leader and you can't go against his word." Nerisa looks at her uncle and winks so he can know she is helping him get his way. Sir Leo is shocked for a second from her comment but quickly recovers and taking the chance that his niece gave him. "Sunny are you going against my words." Sunny rolls her eyes at both of them. "Yes Sir Leo I will stay and rest."

**_'Very nice Leo, you never keep a secret from Nerisa.'_** She thinks to him. **_'I haven't told her a thing.'_ **Sir Leo thinks back confused. Giggling Nerisa thinks to both of them, **_'No one told me anything. I figured it out all on my own and Sunny started showing signs!'_** Sunny turns red at the comment. "Okay, what's going on you three turned quiet all of a sudden." John says confused. "Nothing just my uncle had his way again. Now we better go or we will be late." Nerisa says grabbing his hand and pulling him to the back door. Sir Leo grabs his fiancé and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before going after his niece.


	9. Chapter 8

**_BloodyRose:_** I'm sorry this is late I hope you like it.

**Nerisa:** Hay why am I not in this chapter.

_**BloodyRose:** _Shhh just do your part.

**Nerisa:** No manners. Well please review.

_Trinity: _I bet nobody likes this story since there never been any.

_**BloodyRose:**_ -sits in a corner- reading a book

**Nerisa:** See what you did grandma.

_ Trinity:_ Kids these days they don't have manners

Helen: Well back to the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

8. The Ceremony

"Where can they be?" Helen Jade asks. "Helen, dear they will be right here." Silvia says. "Mother Silvia you know when it comes to her kids she is always paranoid." Trinity reminds her. "Ladies this is a day of celebration not fighting." Seleste says. She walks up to Helen and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Helen dear you are to be one of our leaders, have faith in your children. "Seleste says calmly. "Yes, Mother Seleste." "Dear call me grandmother, you are a mother now with Silvia and Trinity."

"Mother you are and always will be one of us no matter what." Silvia says. "Yes grandmother you still are." Trinity says. The women all look into the woods in a fighting stance. They hear twigs breaking and the bushes rustling. "Who is there?" Trinity yells. "It's just me." Hunter says, walking into the clearing pulling twigs and leaves out of his short brown hair. "Oh, great the Cat is here." Trinity mutters under her breath. "Helen your pet is here!" She yells so everyone in the clearing can hear. Silvia looks at Trinity shocked. Some of the people in the Crescent Coven giggled, others start to gossip and whisper between one another.

Everyone knows Mother Trinity does not trust any of the shape shifters. If it was not for Mother her Seleste and Mother Silvia that kept Trinity from starting another war with them once again. Trinity is still against her daughter's marriage to the 'prince' Hunter of the shifters. "Mother he is not a pet he is my husband." Helen says to her mother annoyed. Hunter walks up to the women and kneels on one leg. "Hello Mother Seleste, Mother Silvia, Mother Trinity and Hello Helen." Hunter says formally. "The preparations from the shape shifters and the vampire warriors are in place." With a smile Mother Seleste signals him to rise.

"Hunter, I thank you for everything." Seleste says, patting him on the shoulder as a sign of respect. "You can stop calling me 'Mother' as well, just call me grandmother or great Seleste." She tells him with a big smile. "Hunter may the sun always shine your path." Silvia says coming behind Great Seleste. Silvia and Seleste are known to openly approve of Helen and Hunter's bond. "The ceremony better go off with a hit." Trinity says annoyance in her voice. "Enough, your being very rude. Just because she is married the guy you did not arrange her to marry, you just have been acting rudely. I know I raise you correctly, where this comes from." Silvia snaps. She turns back to Hunter "Thank you so much for everything." She says with a smile that reaches her eyes. "Thank you for all your kindness." Hunter says politely.

"Wow Helen you look lovely like always." He says smiling at his wife in her ceremony robes and her light brown hair blowing around. "Thank you dear you're so sweet." Helen says giving him a peck on the cheek and brushing dust off the tip of his nose. "I talked to my brother and Leo said he is on his way." Since Sunny must not be on her feet much, he is escorting the kids himself." Hunter told the Mothers.


	10. Chapter 9

**_BloodyRose:_** I hope you like this chapter and story. Please review.

**Nerisa:** Yes please review. I think the author is going to a corner again.

_**BloodyRose:**_ I am not going into a corner. I am going to keep working on this story.

_Michael:_ You better

**_BloodyRose_ **& **Nerisa**: You are very rude to someone who has more power then you.

_Michael:_ Uh oh -runs for it before the girls throw a spell.-

John: Well in joy the chapter. Run Michael! You can make it!

* * *

9. The Trail

"Are we there yet?" Trena complains. "We should have been there half an hour ago." "Hay you know our 'Mothers' they do not want blood around when it is not part of the ceremony." Michael answers tiredly. Since they called up the cleaning the cleaning crew to pick up Jake's body, she has been complaining none stop. Trena kept saying that his blood tasted so bad but she wished she had drained him dry.

She would have if Michael had not pried her from the body and took Jake's heart to the literal extent. He scolds at her for not doing her job and playing around. Now they are about to be late for the leadership advancements. 'I should have just left her, she is such a pain.' "I heard what you thought Michael, I am not a pain." Trena says defensively. "Fine, Fine, I take that back." Michael says so she won't start with her annoying wining.

-10 minutes late-

"Hay isn't that your sister with your uncle." Trena says pointing ahead of them. "Yah it is and your brother is there too." Michael says matter of fact. "Brother? What brother? I don't know this brother you speak of." Trena says annoyed. "So you guys got into another argument." "He won't let me sleep in his bed anymore." She says pouting. "That's because you keep trying to kiss me while I'm sleeping!" John yells from up ahead.

Trena and Michael jump hearing his voice and noticing how loud they were speaking. Trena and Michael speed up to catch up with them. "Hello Sir Leo." Trena and Michael say formally. Sir Leo just nods. "Did your assignment go well?" Nerisa asks calmly. "I bet you my sister was being a picky eater." John says matter of fact. "I am not a picky eater!" Trena says pouting and a fake tear threatening to fall. "So complaining that the target's blood tasted foul is not being a picking eater." Michael puts in.

Trena glares at her cousin Michael and opens her mouth to comment but Sir Leo interrupts. "I see so the mission went off without any real problems, that good to hear." "But why is it that you are almost late?" Sir Leo adds on. "Well we had a few difficulties…..…" Michael starts saying. "And those difficulties will were what Warrior." Nerisa says trying to get her brother to speak by using his work name. "Well, um the target was trying to get the attention/contact with some group." Michael says quietly. "Shit." Curse Sir Leo. "Damn it there getting closer." John spits out.

"We should hurry to the circle nothing seems right anymore." Nerisa says cautiously looking around. Everyone starts to pick up their pace. In the silence Nerisa's cellphone goes off. Everyone freezes scared in place. Nerisa picks up the phone on the fifth ring. "Hello Nerisa Jade speaking." "Oh hi Nerisa it's me Sidney." A cheery voice says. "I was wondering if I could borrow your notes on Monday history class." "I'm sorry Sidney but I won't be in, Ms. Blaine will explain." Nerisa says. "I have to go Sidney I am in the middle of a family reunion bye." Nerisa hangs up the phone not waiting for a reply. She starts searching again and doesn't see anything but knows something is off. "We should hurry up; we're going to be late." Sir Leo says breaking the silence.

Nerisa grabs her brother Michael and starts rushing with him to the ceremony. In the corner of her eye she sees John doing the same to Trena and her Uncle John starting to sprint ahead of them. "There you are! Hurry you just barely made it." Mother Silvia says meeting them just a few walks away from the others. Everyone bows their greetings to her, with murmurs of Hellos and rushes to the circle. "Mom you look great." Nerisa says running up to her. "Why thank you, you look great as well." Helen says happily hugging her daughter. "Hay dad you look like you wrestles in the woods." "Hay sport. How did the mission go?" Hunter asks ignoring the comment on his appearance. He then looks and sees his brothers puzzled face. "Things are starting to get out of hand." Sir Leo starts. "But now is time for a celebration later we will dwell with the problem." "Leo is correct now let's begin. "Says Mother Silvia. "Yes everyone has been waiting for this day to come." Mother Seleste adds on. "Can we get this over with? I want to start making my moon jewelry." Mother Trinity says annoyed. "Have some manners. I did not raise you to be so rude and impatient." Mother Seleste snaps at her. "I am sorry grandmother. Forgive me for my rudeness." Mother Trinity says through clenched teeth. "Come along everyone it is time we began with the ceremony." Comments Mother Silvia from a little ways ahead of them. Trena and Michael sprint ahead to catch up to her.

"Hay mom. Where's Tamera?" Nerisa says curiously. "Oh your sister is spending time with your aunt Artemis." "Oh so Tami is with my mom that's a good call Aunt Helen." John says coming behind the two with the two mothers and two warriors. In the back the warrior brothers are working on strategies.


	11. Chapter 10

_**BloodyRose: **_Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I have actually been very busy.

**Nerisa:** I Hope You read on about my story and like it.

_John:_ Please review we would really like to know what you think.

Helen: Hurry up kids were in the middle of something remember.

**Nerisa** & _John_: Yes 'MOTHER' where coming.

**_BloodyRose:_** Well enjoy.

* * *

10. Interruption

"The preparations are all set Mothers." Marlene a little with raven black hair and blue eyes says. "Why? Thank you." Helen says politely. The little girl smiles and joins the others in the circle. All the mothers go and walk to the center of the circle signaling silence. Her mother, cousin and Nerisa (herself) walk to the center after being announced. "Sisters, Brothers, Children we are gathered here today to have a new leader." Mother Seleste starts. "My great granddaughter Helen will take my place while I step down." A hush murmur was going around the coven once those words left her mouth. Helen steps up to take her place next to the three leaders and bows her head in respect.

"I Mother Seleste Jade here by appoint you Helen Jade a Mother, Leader of the Crescent Coven." Mother Seleste then takes off her necklace a crescent moon in the center with purification stones on it with a simple but sturdy white gold chain. Seleste then goes to the bowing Helen and places the necklace around her neck. Once the necklace settles in between the middle of her breast, Helen then looks up at everyone. "I, Mother Helen will help guide and protect the Crescent Coven." "We pledge our faith in you, Mother Helen." Everyone else says in union.

Nerisa and John start to step up to the center when Mother Silvia starts to speak. "Today we are also showing our respect to our two children who will be our next leaders in the future." They follow what Mother Helen had done and kneel with their heads bowed. Mother Seleste then starts in front of them with two silver full moon necklaces in each hand. One turns a blood red moon on a silver chain and the other turns a warm silvery blue moon on a silver chain. "These two children, Nerisa Jade and John Jade are the next Mother and Father will be fitting leaders for the future." Nerisa and John then raise their heads and both say. "I am honored for the position of being the next leader of the future. We will not let you down." Then Mother Seleste puts the glowing red moon around Nerisa's neck like it was meant for both her heritage. The she goes to John and puts the glowing blue moon around his neck like it was made for him. Both of them stand up and go to join Helen in their rightful place.

CRACK! A large oak tree falls down next to the circle of witches in the field. "SH*T, GET OFF ME!" Hunter yells. "Everyone stay close; keep the children in the center." Yells Mother Seleste taking charge. "Nerisa go with your mother they're after you and your family." Mother Trinity yells shoving Michael into Nerisa's arms. "Artemis has a car waiting for you near the road." Silvia says to Mother Helen.

"Mom what's going on?" Nerisa says catching up. "Just means we have to get moving sooner, your father will meet us at our location once he knows your uncle is good." "This way, everything you need is inside and I already put Tamera in her seat. She seems scared!" Artemis says once we get close. I shove Michael into the back seat and scoot in after him. Slamming the door closed behind me. "Thanks sis, please watch over everything for me. See You." Helen says to Artemis before jumping into the front seat and shutting the door. "Okay let's get out of here." Hunter says a few minutes after his wife starts the engine of the car. Out of breath and shirtless Hunter shut the door behind him. His wife steps on the gas and floors it out of there. She jumps on the highway heading north away from Delaware.

"Mom, where are we going?" Michael finally asks after giving Tamera a lollipop. "North, were going to stay at a place I rented temporarily. Then where going to move into a house an old friend of mine owns." Hunter answers knowing his wife is concentrating on the road and hiding there trail. "Mom I can cover our trail so you don't have to exert yourself."

* * *

_**BloodyRose:**_ Sorry it is a little short but I hope you like it.

_Tamera_: Can I have a lollipop.

_**BloodyRose:**_ Shore Tami. -hands Tamera a lollipop.-

_Tamera:_ Thankie. -give _**BloodyRose**_ a hug & runs off to **Nerisa**-

**Nerisa: **Thanks for that.

_**BloodyRose:**_ No problem.

_**BloodyRose,**_ **Nerisa & **_Tamera_: Enjoy the rest of the story.

Michael: Yup So Please Review


	12. Chapter 11

**_BloodyRose: _**Okay this chapter is pretty long. Hope you enjoy my story. Don't mind my bad spelling.

**Nerisa:** Please Review. We don't mind criticism just no foul language. Thank You.

**_BloodyRose_** and **Nerisa**: Please Enjoy.

* * *

11. Captive

"Where the hell are they?" Some man in a black cloak yells in Silvia's face. "I am not a leader so i do not know where they are." She says calmly. "Mother!" yells Seleste in the distance. "Kill me but you will never find those children." Silvia not fazed. "Damn you old hag!" The guy yells shoving Silvia onto the ground. "Shove all the adults in a cave and gather up all the children to see who we can take." The guy yells to his men. "Are the children in hiding?" Silvia whispers to Seleste. "Yes. Artemis and Sir Leo have them." "Where is Trinity?" "She is helping cover up there trail putting up fake ones." "Good job Silvia. You have become a great leader." Seleste says proud of her daughter. "Reaper, GET OVER HERE!" The guy yells at a white haired girl.

Seleste stares at the girl knowing she looks familiar. The red eyes are what made her remember of a woman in a coma with those same eyes. "Onyx Grim?" Seleste whispers shocked. "She is safe but still in a coma." Silvia comments. "No look at that child's eyes they resemble the Succubus's eyes." Silvia's eyes grow wide when she notices the resemblance as well. "It is possible that she can be her daughter who went missing." Seleste whispers. "Why is she with the Dark Cloak Clan then?" Silvia wonders out loud. "I do not know but we must get her to Nerisa. She may be able to save 'Reaper'?" Seleste says. "I don't think that is such a good idea. She may kill them before anything." Silvia says.

"Reaper, take these two hags and put binds on them they are the Crescent Coven Mothers." The man says. "No problem Shadow." Reaper says. "Um, what's a mother?" "Oh yah we found you before you were trained." Shadow says. "Well a Mother/Father is a witch's way of saying leader(s)" "Oh so how many leaders are there?" Reaper asks curiously. "Why don't you just have them explain since you're leading them to their cell?" "Okay, Shore." Reaper answers walking toward Seleste and helping her up. She grabs Seleste and Mother Silvia by the wrist gently and escorts them to the copper cells.

"So how many leaders does a witch clan have?" Reaper asks both women curiously. "Well our clan can have the most of up to six leaders and the least are three." Seleste starts. "Well three leaders are male and three are female or in this case Mothers and Fathers." Silvia finishes off. "Wow. That's cool." Reaper says excited. "Reaper, do you have any idea what these people's motives are?" Mother Silvia asks calmly. "What do you mean by motives? All they want is to stop war by making everyone only hates us." "All they want is power. They don't care if they have to shed blood to get that power." Mother Silvia says annoyed.

"I lost my family and they took me in. They taught me how to survive in this world." "They're the ones that…" Seleste cuts Silvia off. "Silvia that is enough I know I raised you better than that!" Seleste yells trying to calm Silvia down. "Now Reaper I will tell you something but you cannot repeat it." "And why should I listen to you? You probably were the ones that destroyed my clan." Reaper spits out. Seleste walks to the cells bars and puts a hand on Reapers shoulder. "Reaper sweetie you must calm down. Your mother Onyx Grim she is safe."

"How do you know that name?" Reaper says a little unfazed on the outside but shocked on the inside. Silvia goes near the bars and points to a necklace connected to a lace chocker around Reapers neck. "That necklace was made out of our material." "That protections stone around your neck is one of the strongest stone any of us can hand make." Seleste finishes. "Why should I believe you?" Reaper says bewildered. "Try listening to what inside you says. You're a witch after all." Mother Silvia says. "It will be a feeling of being able to understand." Seleste explains seeing Reaper's confused face.

"Reaper!" yells Shadow from down the hill. "Yes I'm coming!" Reaper yells back. Seleste grabs Reaper by the wrist before she can turn to go. "Listen to the voices in the wind they would always guide you." "How do you know that?" Reaper whispers holding onto her necklace. "That is what she asked one of our witches to carve into the stone. Your name is stitched into the choker Raven Grim." Raven looks at the old women scared. "Reaper, get your ass down here now! We are leaving!" Shadow yells starting to lose his patients. "Uncorrupted will free you trust us." Seleste whispers quickly. "You must go now they are waiting to take you back to Long Island." Silvia adds. "What?" Raven says confused. "Just go!" Seleste says pushing Raven to start moving. "Don't tell them what we told you." Silvia says quickly.

"So what did you and the old hags talk about?" Shadow asks. Raven comes running towards him. "They were just telling me about their leaders." Raven starts. "It's actually really cool. They seem like nice old ladies." She says politely. "Well don't get attached because where leaving." Shadow says annoyed. "Leaving? Leaving where?" "We're going to take a break from searching around. Where going back to Long Island you're going to finish school there." Raven stares at Shadow shocked. 'The Mother was right. I am going back to Long Island.'

"Hay Reaper, are you alright?" "Yah…Yah I'm fine. Just didn't think they would give me a break." Raven says snapping out of shock. "Well the get a move on we are going back now." Shadow says. "Yah I have been absent from school for three weeks. Ms. Spades is going to be pissed." "Whatever I'll just write you a medical excuse." "Okay Fine, but we better get there quick I have to make up a lot of work." Raven says demanding.

* * *

**Nerisa:** Hay this is my story! why am I not in this chapter.

_**BloodyRose:**_ Sorry I wanted to show something different.

_Raven:_ Hope people like my little story in this chapter.

**Nerisa:** Hay why send her to me?

_**BloodyRose:**_ You will see in the future chapters.

_Raven:_ What I'm going to make a come back. Sweet.

_**BloodyRose:**_ Sorry I may not write for a few days. My birthday is coming up and school work is piling up as well.

**Nerisa an**_d Raven:_ Awww Happy Early Birthday your getting old.

_**BloodyRose:**_ Oh how rude. Keep it up and I can write you guys out of the story.

_Raven an_**d Nerisa: **You can't write us out we're the man characters.

_**BloodyRose:**_ Damn and no time to change that. Fine you girls win. For now.


	13. Chapter 12

**_BloodyRose: _**Today is my birthday so here is a special treat for you! I hope you like it.

_Nerisa: _They should you poored all your blood and sweat into writing my story.

John: The least they can do is review on the story. You finally an adult also.

_**BloodyRose**_ & _Nerisa:_ Your not a part of this chapter get out. -Kicks John out-

Mysterious person: So what did I miss.

**_BloodyRose_** & _Nerisa:_ Us kick John out.

* * *

12. Lost and Found

"Hay mom, how long do you think we can stay here?" Nerisa asks getting a bag of chips out of the pantry. "This is only an abandon safe house there are no protective spells. So I predict a day that it won't be safe." Mother Helen answers. "Our stuff still hasn't gotten to our new location yet and where just a few yards away from it." Hunter says. "So you're saying it's in the middle of the woods?" Michael addresses to his father. "Nope it's a little past the woods." "Here Nerisa, Michael this is the new address don't lose it." Mother Helen says passing them a scrap of loose leaf paper. Nerisa takes it with a thank you and puts it in her back pocket. Michael just takes it and sits down to try and memories it. "Hay Dad, want to come with me for a hunt?" Nerisa says politely. "No thank you. I'm going to stay here with your Mother." Hunter politely declines. "Try to take your brother dear he may be hungry." Mother Helen offers. "I think I'll pass on that offer." Michael says turning on the T.V. "Oh well more pray for me then. See you guys in a few.

Nerisa walks a good distance from the house. "This looks like a good spot." Nerisa says to herself. "At least there are a lot of trees and bushes." She starts taking off her shoes and clothes then hide them in a bush. She keeps her necklace on since t can magically adjust to any form she takes. She pulls out her hair loose from her braid and lets it way around her like there is a wind. Her eyes start changing from their original light brown to a piercing yellow – orange. They seem to glow like jewels. Her hair starts to turn a tan color. She is now sporting tan mountain lion ears on top of her head and her tail twitching excited in the air.

She sighs like all the tension inside her fades away. In those few breathing minutes Nerisa turns into a beautiful but deadly mountain lioness. 'Hem, I think I'll go north!' Nerisa thinks to herself. 'Yum, I can smell some real mountain lions and deer blood. I think I'll go that way.' She goes trotting northeast and finds a small pride of lions eating. 'Wow there's only six of them. This is going to be easy.' Nerisa starts to sneak behind them. She lays low waiting for an opening. She sees one that looks like it will give a good fight and starts tracking it. She notices it is a male and predicts it's the leader of the pride.

She watches him at a distance in a bush. She sees that he is starting to walk away from the other lions and is heading in her direction. She gets ready to pounce when he is just a foot away. He stops for a second in front of her hiding spot and she thinks it's now or be killed. She gathers her legs under her and jumps right on the male mountain lion with a little battle cry. The male only had a second to react but she was too fast and came out of nowhere. She landed on top of him all teeth and claws lashing out.

They start fighting for dominancy and the male mountain lion starts to change into an African lion. Nerisa freaks out for a second and he pushes her off with his back legs. While she is in the air she turns and lands down on all fours as a tigress. When she lands she starts to attack and catches the male creature off guard. In the middle of the fight while she starts to pin down the male, she starts to sense something is not right back at home. She gets off the male lion and changes back to her human form. While her humans form she senses that there is something really wrong. She stares at the lion then looks at the direction of home and chooses to go home at full speed. She finds the spot she left her clothes hastily pulling them back on and keeps rushing home.

Just her luck a zombie tries to grab her. "What the hell!" Nerisa yells and slamming into the door window of the car breaking the window, while fighting with the zombie. She grabs a shard of the window glass and cuts the male zombie at the thought cutting its head off. She jumps out of the way of the falling body and runs towards the house. "You undead jerk killed my parents! Now I am going to kill you!" Nerisa hears Michael shouting from the kitchen. She goes in and sees three zombies having her brother trapped in a corner with their little sister. She runs and grabs a knife off the counter and throws it. The knife lands in the back of the male zombie's head. The zombie next to him, a red headed woman turns around and yells. "There's another freak over there!" "Hay dead lady, who are you calling a FREAK?" Nerisa yells while throwing another knife. The knife landed right in the middle of the red head's forehead.

"Damn you little witch!" The read head hisses out. "Ah, ah, ah you mean half witch." With that Nerisa cuts the red zombies head off with another knife. While Michael sends a magical snake into her already dead heart. "Damn you, you little brats!" the male one yells. "Michael AIM for the THOUGHT!" Nerisa yells launching herself at the short curly haired one that looks pregnant. Michael aims his magic snake and it hits the male zombie in the leg. The male hisses and tries to crawl towards Michael and Tamera.

Nerisa strikes her whole hand into the curly haired zombie's stomach and slices it open. Once Nerisa pulls her hand out some purple liquid comes out and her sleeve looks like it has been eaten away. "My baby, my beautiful baby!" the female yells at the top of her lungs. The male looks up and grabs her trying to pull her towards the exit. "You're not getting away that easily!" Nerisa yells going after them. "You owe me a new shirt and this one was my favorite one. Nerisa then goes and destroys the female with her bare hands. While Michael's snake yanks the male's head off.

Nerisa and Michael then start to pile all the zombie bodies together and Nerisa lights a match making them burn to ashes. Then Nerisa takes the bodies of their parents and sets them next to one another. Michael places a sage on each of them and Nerisa burns their bodies after surrounding them with rocks in the shape of a circle. A traditional way for her people to show respect to the ones that died in battle. The shifter she was fighting with earlier walks up to her right after she throws the lite match on top of her parents' body. Nerisa grabs Michael and Tamera, turning around. Barbs her teeth when she senses someone is near.

* * *

_**BloodyRose**_ & _Nerisa:_ Well hope you like it. Stay Tuned till Next Time.

Mysterious Guy: Hay this is not a T.V. Show its a story.


	14. Chapter 13

**_BloodyRose_**: Well since it's still my birthday I'll treat you to another chapter.

_Nerisa__:_ Please Enjoy!

* * *

13. New Home

"Woo, woo, woo!" The Shifter says hands up with his palms facing the deadly group. "I'm not here to fight." "That's not what I sensed in the woods. You were ready to kill me." Nerisa snarls while grinding her teeth. "Hay you're the one who attacked me first." The Shifter starts. "I was just defending myself you of all people should understand that." "I don't care about your reasons just get or so help me I will kill you on the spot." "Look I am not your enemy. I'm hiding from those stupid dead beats as much as you are." The Shifter finally says.

"My name is Sirius, Sirius …" "I don't care what your name is!" Nerisa cuts in. She grabs Tamera from Michael and searchers through her pants pockets. "Let's go were leaving. I still have the address of the safe house. "Ners, do you really know how to get there?" Michael asks timidly. "Maybe Sirius can help us?" "We are not getting help from him!" Nerisa says looking at the paper her mom gave her earlier. "I can figure it out on my own." "What's the address of the safe house?" Sirius asks Michael ignoring Nerisa's comments.

"Don't you dare tell him?" Nerisa says glaring at the guys. "Look I'm just saying before more of those dead beats come." "Let them come. I'm just itching for a fight." Nerisa says annoyed. "Then what let those defenseless kids get hurt?" Sirius argues back. "We are Jade! We can take care of ourselves and we were raised as fighters." Nerisa says pissed. "Don't insult any of us like that." "Wait you guys are Jade? Then I know where your safe house is located." Sirius says happily. "I told you that he might know." Michael says arrogantly. "Oh, shut up." Nerisa snaps.

"Hay you're going to have to shift to get there." "Don't you dare give me orders you snake." "Fine, fine but just warning you I know the safest route." "Uh, fine you're taking my brother. His shifting needs a little work." Nerisa finally says giving in. "Hay you don't have to point that out." "Yah, yah sue me later. Right now let's get a move on." Nerisa says getting ready. "Hay, why hasn't Tami cried this whole time?" Nerisa finally asks while half shirting. "Is that my IPOD?" "Uh it was the only thing that could distract her from getting upset." Michael says hiding behind the half shifting Sirius. Sirius just looks at both of them and chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" Nerisa yells. "I will give you something to laugh at!" She starts to go in his face but Tamera started fighting in her arms. "Neca are we leaving?" Tamera asks pulling the headphones off. "Yes Tami. We're leaving?" Nerisa says putting her down and kneeling. "This nice boy is going to help us." "Thank you Mestuw for helping us." Tamera says giving a red Sirius a hug. "Um, it is no problem, Tami." Sirius says shocked. Tamera smiles up at him and goes back to her sister. "Okay I weady now." Tamera says putting the head phones back on. "Okay let's go." Nerisa announces and shifts into a tigress. Tami jumps on to her sisters back and holds on like she used to with their dad.

Sirius just stands there blushing, day dreaming about earlier. Michael hits Sirius's arm snapping him out of his fantasy. "Hay you know the girls are leaving us behind right?" Michael says pointing at his sister's tail. That was starting to disappear into the bushes to the right of them. "You're supposed to be the escort but you're being left behind instead." Sirius blushes and finishes shifting quickly. Sirius starts sprinting into the direction Nerisa disappeared at. Once he makes shore Michael is safely on his back. He took on the shape of a tiger as well since Michael is large in size. While he was catching up to Nerisa, he kept thinking back to when the both of them were alone fighting. He was remembering how fluidly she shifts from a mountain lion into a tigress. Then he was remembering the glimpse of her human skin in between the shifting. Once he has cough up to her Serous back into work mode and started escorting them through the woods.

-30 minutes later-

They reach an area where the trees are not as thick. Sirius stops his tracks and lets Michael get off his back and shifts half way back to human. "We are here already?" Nerisa whispers with Tami safely secured on her hip. Sirius turns to answer her question but stops shorts enchanted on how Nerisa looks. Nerisa standing behind him with her hair still striped like a tiger's fur. With Nerisa's sensitive ears catching every noise on top of her head and her tail twitching around her. With her light brown eyes still glowing a hypnotic yellow – orange, that gives her imprison of being able to see into peoples souls. "Um … Kind of…." Sirius says trying to stop himself from staring into her eyes. "So then why did we stop?" Michael asks. "Oh that is because we can't go over there as animals. Also someone is coming to meet up with us." Sirius says not too happy about the last part.

"Hay what's up? Who is picking us up?" "Nothing is bothering me. It's just that….." Sirius gets cut off with a loud crack coming from the right of them. Nerisa and Michael hold their breaths. Frozen in place and closed ranked hiding Tamera. Sirius on the other hand just sighs. "Oh why if it isn't Nerdy Ners and little Mike long time no see. With my anti-social brother, who would rather stay in the wood then come home." A voice calls out at a distance. The voice belongs to a guy under the shadow of a tree. The man had charcoal gray ears and fire red eyes with violet blazing in the center near the iris. His hair was a charcoal black with random strands of chalk white streaks. He also had a fluffy charcoal gray tail with the end giving the effects of being dipped in white paint.

"Oh shut up Aden. Nobody cares about what you say." Sirius hisses. "Oh temper, temper little brother." Aden says jokingly. "Why Hello? Who might this little lady be?" Aden says ignoring his brother and getting closer to Tamera. "Come any closer and your dead." Nerisa says sneering at him pushing Michael behind her. "Touchy wow, Nersie you turned mean and stick in the mud." "I wouldn't go against her wishes if I were you." Sirius warned. "She is a killing machine don't provoke her." "I don't believe it until I actually see it myself." Aden says. "Trust me you really don't want to see it." Sirius says stepping a little in front of Nerisa. Since Sirius was sensing that Nerisa was starting to get very mad. "She almost killed me."

"Fine, fine let's just go then." Aden says backing away. "I'm not going to let mom get mad. The food might start to get cold again." "Okay let's hurry before a lightning storm starts up." Sirius says grabbing Michael by the arm and steering Nerisa by the other side of her waist. Nerisa glares at the two brothers annoyed. "Uh, you're such a jerk. Don't you ever calling me those names again?" Nerisa barks out. She grabs a hold of Aden's tail and yanking it. "Yeouch! What was that for?" Aden asks pulling his tail back and out of her reach. So she wouldn't get a hold of it again he turns fully human. Nerisa just growls and shows her fangs at him as an answer. "Neca I'm hungry." Tamera says squirming in her arms pulling the head phones again. "It's okay Tams, my mom is going to feed you nice and good." Aden says smiling at her.

"Neca he scawy." Tami says into her sister's shoulder. Sirius being so close catches on what Tamera was saying. Stares and Nerisa while she stares back at him. Then after staring at each other for a few minutes burst out laughing loudly. "Huh I don't get it. Why are you laughing?" "It's just…" Sirius stops so he can gasp for air. "That kids…" Nerisa tries to say between giggles. "Kids never liked Aden." Sirius finally says calming down. "Hay that's not true our little brother loves me." "Yah only because you bribe him with sweets." Nerisa tries to keep a serious face at that comment. "Hay is anyone going to open the door." Michael points out.

"Oh yah sorry." Sirius says while Aden pulls out his keys opening the door. "Mom I found Sirius and he brought a couple of surprises with him!" Aden yells. Taking off his shoes and walking in. "It better not be a litter of kittens again." A musical voice says softly but sternly. "Close mom. You're very close." Aden replies disappearing around a corner. Nerisa takes a cautious step in after him pulling off Tami's shoes and setting her own to the side. Behind her, Michael walks in as cautious as his sister and takes off his shoes. Sirius follows after them after closing the door and putting his shoes on the side. He grabs Michael by the arm again and pulls him around the corner that Aden disappeared behind earlier. There's a room near the corner that laughter is coming out off.

All Nerisa can hear is voices and clanging silver ware. At one point someone said to pass the stakes. "Hay mom where going to need more plates." Sirius announces when he gets closer to the threshold. "Oh dear." The woman that owned the musical voice says having a hand over her mouth. The man next to her jumps up and looks around behind him with a questioning look. Nerisa noticing the look puts Tamera down and goes to pat the tall man on the shoulder while shaking her head no. The musical voice woman gets up and grabs Nerisa into a hug. "It's okay." Nerisa finally says noticing the lady was shaking. Tamera looking confused grabs the back of Sirius's shirt trying to hide but still watch her sister. "Anastasia you are hurting the poor girl." The man that's her husband says. "Oh I'm so sorry." The lady named Anastasia says letting her grip loosen. "No it's okay Ann I understand. You and my mother were like sisters." Nerisa says calmly patting the older lady's hand. One of the girls stood up and snatched her mother's hand away.

"Don't touch my mother you freak." The girl says. Nerisa looks at her shocked. The girl looked around her age and she looked around the same height. Her hair just like her father's was white and held in high pig tales. Her eyes like her father's eyes are a purplish blue. "Sara!" Sirius and Aden yell. Sara flinches after hearing her brothers warning tone and goes back to her seat at the table. When she is only a step she snarls at Nerisa before seating. "I am sorry about my sister she can be a bit over protective and territorial." A girl next to Sara says politely. She like Aden had black hair but with white streaks and it hung loose to her shoulders. Unlike her brother and sister she has emerald green eyes like her mother and Sirius. "Ah the food is getting cold come sit." Mrs. Caplen says pushing Nerisa into the nearest seat. "Aden, Sirius! Why don't you two boys go fetch some more chairs and plates?"

"Uh mom I kind of can't." Sirius says trying to move Tamera from behind him. "Oh I'm sorry she can be very shy." Nerisa says going a little red in the cheeks. "Tami come here you can sit on my lap." "Okay." Tamera says letting go of Sirius and sliding on to her sister's lap. "Oh Michael you can take a seat right next to Melissa. The last time you saw each other was when you were two and playing in the bath." Mrs. Caplen says causing Michael and Melissa to turn beat red in the face. "Mom, please stop it." Melissa yells. Melissa like he mother has black hair but like her father has purplish blue eye. "You know it's true." The girl next to Nerisa says. "Allison?" Nerisa asks the girl not so shore. "Took you long enough to recognize me." Allison says frowning. "How can I know it's you with your hair short and the school girl uniform?" "How can you forget the one person who always helped you torture Sirius?" Allison says with fake shock.

"So mom where do you want the chairs?" Sirius says trying to cut the drama. "Oh you are sitting next to Nerisa and your brother is sitting next to Sara." Anastasia says excitedly. 'Time to get them Mach mated I see.' Her husband thinks to her. 'Ah Jason you know me so well.' Anastasia replies. 'Mom, Dad that is so not cool.' Allison tells both of them. "Damn it." Mr. Caplen hisses forgetting his eldest daughter can hear private thoughts. A rare power for a shifter to have while in human form. Only mates are heard of having that power. "Allison you know the rules. No mind reading at the table." Mr. Caplen tries to say. "I didn't have to it's written all over your faces." Allison says gleaming. "What? No!" Mrs. Caplen says quickly. "Can we stwar eating now?" Tamera quietly asks. "Oh yes I'm sorry." Mrs. Caplen says quickly taking her seat and ushers everyone to follow suit. "Thank you moon cycle." Everyone says and starts to eat.

When everyone finished eating Allison and Nerisa go help Mrs. Caplen with cleaning. "Thank you girls for helping me out." Mrs. Caplen says with a smile. Allison volunteered knowing Sirius wanted to help out just to get close to Nerisa. Tamera grabbed Sirius by the hand asking him to play house with her. Tami also invited Nerisa but she politely refused. "I need to help Auntie Ann maybe another time." She says ruffling Tami's hair. "Now Tami don't you hurt little Sirius okay." She says with a sneering tone and winks at her. Tamera giggles and sneers back knowing she was going to listen to her sister. Just like her sister said she was going to torture him badly. "Okie dokie, I won't hewt him." After that Tami scampers off and with a strong grip on the poor unsuspecting Sirius.

"You didn't tell her to do 'THAT' did you?" Allison asks coming up behind Nerisa. "Oh what ever could you mean?" Nerisa asks with a fake innocent voice. She smirks at Allison and Allison smirks back. "You did." Allison says matter of fact. "Oh Ally you know me all too well." Nerisa says throwing an arm around Allison's shoulder. "Yah, yah, yah, I missed you too." Allison says rolling her eyes at Nerisa's little act. "Come on it's time to catch up stop wasting time." Nerisa says pulling Allison back in the kitchen. "Okay ladies all that is left to do is sweep and to wipe down the table." Mrs. Caplen says.

"Yay!" Allison says grabbing the broom and passing it to Nerisa. "Thank you. So how long do you think it will take for…?" Nerisa was cut off by a fuming Sirius running in. His clothes were almost into shreds. "What the hell is wrong with your sister?" Sirius yells running in and hiding behind Nerisa. Tamera comes in skipping with a magical baby fox trotting in behind her. "There is nothing wrong with my little pup." Nerisa returns with her eyes glowing cat like. "You set me up!" Sirius says looking back and forth between the two sisters. "Sirius, keep your voice down." Mrs. Caplen backs.

"I'm going to my room now." Allison says "Tami why don't you come with me. I can help you with your magic." "Thank you Ally I really appreciate the help." Nerisa says lightly pushing Tamera closer to Allison. "She really needs the practice." "No problem. Have fun cleaning up you two." Allison says walking away holding Tamera's hand. Allison stops near the flight of stairs and whispers something into Tamera's ear. After a few minutes Tamera starts giggling and nods her head. Then they continue walking up. "What was that all about?" Nerisa asks confusingly to Sirius. "Beats me." He says shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

_Nerisa_ & _**BloodyRose**_: Now should we reveal who the mysterious guy is?

Mysterious Guy: Don't Give My Identity!

_Nerisa_ & **_BloodyRose_**: -both pouting- oh fine until next time

Mysterious Guy: Please Review


	15. Chapter 14

_**BloodyRose:**_ Sorry it's so late. I've been in a slump.

_Nerisa:_ Finally I'm back!

_**BloodyRose:**_ Shhh let them read.

_Nerisa:_ Fine. -Smiles- Please Review

* * *

14. Sparks

Mrs. Caplen then gives Sirius a rag to whip the table. "I'm going to bed. You two can clean up." She says with a yawn. "Oh, Nerisa your rooms are on the third floor. Have Sirius show you." "Okay thanks have a goodnight." Nerisa says calmly. "So your room is next to mine?" Nerisa says throwing the dust away. "You can say that." Sirius says mysteriously. Nerisa walks to the back door in the kitchen and looks out to the patio. "You have a pool?" "Yup the deepest is fifteen feet. We even have a Jacuzzi." "Nice." Nerisa says smiling and opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius says after putting the rag away. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going swimming." Nerisa says tugging at her shirt. "So you're going to swim in your underwear?" Sirius says curiously, following her out the door. "No way then I can't get back inside." "Then how….." Sirius stops in mid-sentence once he sees her undoing her bra. "Sirius you act like you have never seen a woman naked." Nerisa says now adding her underwear to the pile. "So are you going to join me or stand there drooling?" She says walking to the fifteen feet section. She goes into the pool with a running dive.

After her naked women comment, Sirius snaps out of his daze and starts pulling off his shirt. When he goes to take off his pants all he sees is Nerisa taking a perfect dive into the pool. "Hay, Nerisa?" Sirius yells after five minutes has passed and there was no change. Sirius getting scared thinking that Nerisa might have drowned dives in with his boxers on. Once he dives in he sees that she is at the bottom trying to get a hold of something.

Once Nerisa grabs a hold of her mother's pendent that slipped out and fell to the bottom. She tries to swim up to the surface. Half way to there she gets tired and loses the breath she was holding. Sirius seeing Nerisa's air escaping into bubbles rushes to try to get her before she drowns for real. Sirius finally getting close to her grabs a hold of her forearm and pulls her close to him. He holds on to her waste and kisses her trying to transfer his oxygen to her. Nerisa half-conscious of what is going on takes a small amount of air that is offered.

She starts to feel heat with every breath she takes from him. The heat felt like a volcanoes entering her body. Sirius pulls back feeling the heat as well, pulls them both up to the surface and up to the pool edge. He sees that Nerisa is having trouble breathing and pushes her out of the pool. Then Sirius pushes himself out after her. Seeing that Nerisa's breathing is getting weaker and he puts her on her side. She coughs out the water that was stuck in her lungs and takes a deep breath.

"Nerisa are you okay?" Sirius asks worried, patting her hair out of her face. "I'm ….. Alright … Now..." Nerisa says in between breaths. "Thanks." Nerisa says grabbing the shirt Sirius offers her. "It might be a little big but it will help cover you then your shirt. Sirius says blushing but keeping an eye on her just in case. Nerisa starts feeling her cheeks heat up and rushes to put on Sirius's shirt on. She feels like he can see deep within her soul and see all her secrets.

Nerisa tries to get up and starts to feel very dizzy. "Woo. Don't get up so quickly." Sirius says going to grab a hold of her. "Uh yah thanks I'm fine." Nerisa says walking away from him. 'What was that warm feeling I felt before?' Nerisa and Sirius think at the same time while picking there things off the ground. 'Hmm, these are nice underwear. Nobody in my families owns these.' Sirius thinks picking up a par of teal colored bikini underwear with a small black bow on the frond off of the floor.

"What are you doing with my underwear?" Nerisa says snatching them away from him and turning red again. 'Uh, why am I turning red I was naked in front of him a few minutes ago and when I shifted earlier. Why am I embarrassed now?' Nerisa thinks frustrated. 'Dam I should have paid more attention when she was taking them off but at least I got to see her lovely tanned skin. Huh when did I start thinking like a pervert wanting to feel her fur?' "Um Nerisa I'll show you where your room is come on." Sirius says after grabbing his pants off of the floor.

"Alright but I want a bath first." Nerisa says walking into the house. "Fine, Fine wait what?" Sirius says not catching what she was saying. "I said I would like to take a bath and clean the chlorine off of me." Nerisa says slowly for him to catch. "What there's no bath here?" "No, I mean yeah we have baths it's just…." Sirius trails off while walking up the stairs to the third floor. "It's what dirty?" "Um, it's not exactly." Sirius says stopping in front of a closed door. "That door over there is your room." Sirius says pointing to the door next to the one they were standing in front of. Nerisa stares at the door to her new room and the door in front of her. Then she sees a drawing of a panther with black wings black angel wings on the side of the door near then door knob.

After a moment Sirius grabs a hold of the door knob. "And this room here is my room." Sirius says walking in and pulling Nerisa in with him. "The bathroom is over there." He says pointing at a door next to his dresser. "Oh." Nerisa says finally understanding and walks to the bathroom. "I'll have Allison leave you a towel and some clothes in a minute." Sirius says before Nerisa closes the door. 'Okay now this is awkward.' Nerisa thinks wondering what to do with her clothes. Then she was thinking of setting it down on the toilet. 'I forgot to ask what I should do with my clothes.'

After fifteen minutes there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Nerisa says finally getting the water just the right temperature and now gathering the end of the shirt that she borrowed from Sirius. "Hay Ners, here's the towel you wanted." Aden says walking in smirking at the sight of her half naked. "You pervert get out!" Nerisa yells grabbing a bottle of shampoo and aiming at Aden's head. "Ha, you missed! Ouch!" Aden yells out after ducking the shampoo, but getting wacked on the side of his head with the conditioner. "Okay I get it. I'm not welcomed here fine. Here's your towel have a pleasant bath." "I told you she wasn't going to invite you in to join her in the bath tub." Sirius voice echoes on from the room. "Oh shut up!" Aden yells facing Sirius who is lying on the bed across from the bathroom door.

"You boys can fight but at least get out of the bathroom!" Nerisa says pushing Aden out and shutting the door behind him. "Sirius if you like you can join me." Nerisa yells through the door just to annoy Aden. "That's not cool. Why go for the cry baby!" Aden yells kicking something with a loud –thump- and slamming Sirius's door loudly almost cracking it. Nerisa slides into the tub now full of warm water when she hears a knock. "Come in!" She calls out. Sirius walks in with the containers of shampoo and conditioner that she threw at Aden. "I think you will need this later." He says setting them down on the floor near the tub. "Thank you." Nerisa replies shyly. "No problem. Well I better get out of here before I take your offer seriously." Sirius says heading to the door.

Nerisa blushes and sinks into the tub a bit more. "Um, Sirius…" "Yes?" He says turning around facing towards her. "Did you … Feel … awkward earlier … in the pool?" Nerisa asks hesitating. "Awkward? What do you mean?" "I mean did you feel a warm feeling. Inside your body, trying to reach your soul?" Nerisa says trying to not sound crazy. Nerisa turns to see why Sirius hadn't said anything. Noticing him staring at her with a shocked look and redden cheeks. "I guess I'll take that as a yes." Nerisa says with a sigh. "You can come join me you know. It relaxes the nerves." She says sinking into the tub again. Sirius stares at her wondering if she is playing a joke or actually being serious.

After a few silent moments of a stare off, Sirius finally opens his mouth to speak. "Are you actually inviting me or are you playing a joke?" Sirius asks making shore he heard her right. "Yeah you can join us. There is enough room for three or four people." "Huh, what do you mean by us?" "You will know in five…. Four…. Three... Two …. One..." Right after Nerisa counts down from five, Tamera slams the door to the room open and runs into the bathroom. "Neca, can I play water too?" Tami says then sees Sirius and gives him a hug with an innocent smile. "Terius come play water too?" She asks him shyly. "Yeah he is." Nerisa says quickly. Tamera jumps around happily and starts throwing her clothes off around the room. "Tami don't just throw your clothes around it is not nice." Nerisa scolds her. "Sorry." Tami whispers and starts piling her clothes where Nerisa's clothes are.

After she puts her clothes in the pile, she goes to grab Sirius's hand and pulls him to the tub. "Um Tami … I still have my clothes on." He says shyly. "Oh… Sorry." Tami says and let's his hand goes to join her sister in the tub. Sirius feeling awkward walks to the pile of clothes and adds his boxers with them. Sirius then walks quickly to the door and grabs his towel behind it. Quickly Sirius raps the towel around his waist before walking back to the bath tub. "You know I'm going to see it later right?" Nerisa says making Sirius's face turn a crimson red. "See what Neca?" "It's nothing Tami. Would you like some bubbles?" Nerisa says to distract her.

"Yay bubbles!" Tamera yells jumping around. "Tami you're going to fall and hurt yourself if you don't sit down." Sirius says a little concerned. "Oh …. Okay." Tami says scared. Nerisa glares at Sirius and adds liquid body soap into the water. "Get in already will you!" She says with a ticked off tone. "Yeah, Yeah I'm getting in." "Yay Bubbles!" Tami says again putting foam around herself. Nerisa just stares at Sirius waiting for him to get in. Sirius turns red feeling Nerisa's gaze not wavering. Sirius hikes the towel up to his upper thigh while stepping in.

'Damn it. Why does she keep staring at me?' 'I'm staring because you got to see me earlier.' Nerisa thinks to him turning to turn play with Tamera. 'Wait I can hear your thought' they both think at the same time and stares at each other shocked. "How is that possible?" Nerisa mumbles. 'I don't know?' Sirius thinks to her still frozen in place. Nerisa looks at his face then down and starts to turn a little red. Sirius wondering why she is blushing follows her gaze and looks down at himself finally remembering that his towel slipped off. He rushes to get into the tub almost slipping and red from head to toe. Tamera not knowing what is happening blows bubbles/ foam at the two blushing teens.


	16. Chapter 15

**_BloodyRose:_** Well I'm almost done. I hope you like it.

_Characters:_ Please Review.

* * *

15. New Enemy

"Nerisa hurry up we're going to be late!" Sirius says knocking on her door. "I am almost done." She says putting on her red knee high socks. "Ugh! What are you doing that is taking you so long?" Sirius says. He grabs the door knob and opens the door slowly. "Look if you don't …." Sirius starts short. He just walked in when he sees Nerisa in her black laced underwear putting on her black skirt.

Nerisa stops short while putting on her skirt and sees Sirius walk into her room and stops talking mid-sentence. She stares at him then looks down at herself with a sigh. "Sirius you're drooling." Nerisa says putting on her skirt and starts putting on her black two inch heel boots. "Why are you in my room anyways? I told you I was going to leave in a minute." Sirius coughs and gets out of his daze noticing she was right. He wipes at his mouth to take the drool off of it.

"Sirius, Nerisa hurry up we are going to leave you two if you do not hurry up!" Allison yells from the stairs. "We're coming! We're coming!" Sirius yells back grabbing Nerisa's bag. He then goes running out of her room to join his older brother and sister. Nerisa grabs some hair bands off the dresser and starts running off to join the others. "Nerisa you should leave your hair loose." Aden happily says when he sees her. Nerisa frowns and braids the other half of her hair. "Sorry but I never have my hair loose in public." Once she finishes braiding her hair and checking her red shirt for wrinkles, she goes to Allison's motorcycle and hops on the back of it.

"Here, don't forget your bag Nerisa." Sirius says handing it to her and goes to join his brother on the other motorcycle. "Hay, you didn't answer my question Nerisa." Aden says with a pout. "That wasn't a question. It was you opinion." Nerisa points out. "Hay, Ally can we go now?" "Shore we will be at the school in a few minutes and still have time to grab something to eat before class starts." Allison says happily to Nerisa. They both smile and put on their helmets. "Here we go!" Aden yells.

-10 minutes later-

"Alright we're here. Hay Nerisa you act like you always rode on a motorcycle." Aden says smirking. Nerisa takes a few moments on what to think and then answers. "Well back at my old home one of my friends used to give me riding lessons on his spare time." "That sounds cool you should give him a call sometime to come and join us." Sirius says nicely. "Yah shore no problem. I think he would love that." Nerisa says not so excited with that idea. "Well we better head to class after passing the lunch room quick. Nerisa go to the main office to get your schedule." Allison says helpful and walks off with Aden. "The office is on the second floor room 202A. You can't miss it." Sirius says then walks off to class. "Just go up those stairs." He says pointing to the staircase that he passed by and keeps on walking. 'Well that's helpful. NOT!' Nerisa thinks sarcastically. 'Well I better go to the office before they think I'm a no show. He said these stairs right?'

"Ah Nerisa Jade I believe your name is welcome." A nice lady in a beautiful black suit says. She looks to be in her late twenties with short black hair and tan skin. "My name is Ms. Spades and I will be your first period teacher." The younger woman says. 'I guess I should start calling her Ms. Spades since she is one my new teachers after all.' "Yes. I am Nerisa Jade and it is a pleasure meeting you madam." Nerisa says keeping the old image of the sweet girl of her last schools. Since she was small she has always acted as the quiet, studious and sporty type that tried not to stand out. "Well here is your schedule and you're going to have history with me right now. So we should go and introduce you to everyone before the bell rings lets go." Ms. Spades says politely. "Yes ma'am thank you for escorting me." "It is my pleasure."

Nerisa and Ms. Spades walk up a flight of stairs and turn to the right at the corner. They reach a classroom full of laughter and chattering with a sign just above reading 3B. Once Ms. Spades walks in the classroom and the class goes to a quiet whisper. "There's a new student joining us today please be nice to her." Nerisa hears Ms. Spades says in front of the class. Knowing that it is her cue to walk in so she walks in the classroom making as little noise I can and not look suspicious. She walks to the front of the class with her head up high but with a little blush running across her cheeks and nose. "Hello everyone my name is Nerisa jade it is a pleasure to meet you." Nerisa says with the blush getting darker, 'Uh this is so embarrassing. Even when I have done this three times before already.' She thinks to herself and trying to smile.

"Well then let's get started. Nerisa you can go side over there next to Raven and behind Sirius. 'Oh Sirius is in my class. Great he is my classmate and my house mate.' Nerisa thinks while walking to her seat. 'I don't like it as much as you do. Mom thought it will be better this way.' Sirius thinks to her once she gets in her seat. 'Stop using this connection. It's wrong.' Nerisa says back. 'Hi my name is Raven Grim; I will be your partner in science." Raven says offering Nerisa her hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Nerisa." Nerisa says and shakes Raven's hand. Both girls feel an electric current pass through them and pull their hands away from each other shocked. "Hay, are you girls okay?" Sirius says concered because Nerisa screamed in his mind. "Yes we are fine. Um thank you for your concern." Nerisa says politely. "Sirius you should pay attention to history your behind." Raven slyly comments. "Well you're not ahead yourself." "Sirius, really were fine you just attention to the lesson."

'I will explain everything later.' 'Fine but you better pill everything.' Sirius says back. 'These two are strange. They are just looking at each other like they know one another. I bet they will be a couple in a couple of months.' Raven thinks while watching Nerisa and Sirius. 'Ah damn I know that look Ms. Spades is going to call one of us in the back soon. ' "Mr. Caplen since you like to talk so much why don't you tell us, what is the cold war?" Ms. Spades says pointedly. "Um the cold war is…" Sirius started. 'Sirius tells her it's an argument that the states had and that it was mostly verbal dispute.' Nerisa explains to him, helping him out since it's her fault. "Well Mr. Caplen?" Ms. Spades says. "Well it is when some states had a fight but not with their fists." "Close enough. Well it seems that Miss. Jade is a positive influence on you to get that close." Ms. Spades says making Nerisa and Sirius blush. 'Thanks for saving me.' Sirius says. 'No problem.' Nerisa replies. "Okay so…" Ms. Spades continues on with the lesson. The day roles by…. Lunch Time now and Nerisa forgot her money at home.

"Come on Nerisa. I'll take you to the cafeteria." Sirius says getting up from his seat. "Aden and Allison probably have a table waiting for us." "I don't have money to pay for food." Nerisa says tiredly. "I was being rushed this morning by some body." She says pointedly. "Hay, Nerisa! Since you're will you like to have lunch with us." Raven says behind a large group of people around her table. "Thank you Raven but no thank you. I think I'm going to skip lunch and roam the area. So I can try and see if I can find a library." Nerisa says shyly. "Well suite yourself." Raven says getting up and leave with her group to the cafeteria. "Nerisa, Allison is going to kill me if I don't take you to the cafeteria." Sirius says. "Just come she is worried about you and they already bought our food." Nerisa just sighs. "Fine you win. Let's go."

Once in the cafeteria Nerisa takes a seat with Sirius's siblings and sees her little brother getting into one of the chairs at the table. Sirius twin sister, Sara keeps glaring at Nerisa the whole time. "Hay, Michael." Nerisa says calmly. "How was your first day of school?" Allison asks both Nerisa and Michael. "It was fine." They both replied. 'Don't tell them about what happened in class just yet." Nerisa thinks only to Sirius. 'Fine I won't but again explain at home.' 'Okay.' Nerisa thinks.

After laughing in lunch with the Caplen family and her brother the day passes by quickly. There in there last period of class and the teacher, Mr. Odeling is telling them they are going to have swimming lessons. "Okay my guppies were going to start with swimming in the sallow side and the basics since we have a new student." Mr. Odeling says getting grumbles and moans from the class. "Excuse me Sir. But I know all of the basic styles and I can show you what level I am up to if you like." Nerisa says with a blush on her cheeks. Mr. Odeling raises his eyebrow thinking. "Fine, Miss. Jade. Why don't you show us what you can do in fifteen minutes two laps?" Mr. Odeling says.

"Is it okay if I start with a dive?" Nerisa asks calmly but hearing gaps and whispers from behind her. "That's Fine." Mr. Odeling says surprised. Nerisa walks to the edge of the deep side and dives in the pool and finishes in only ten minutes. 'Wow this girl is fast and has perfect form.' Thinks Mr. Odeling shocked. Clearing his thought once she starts to get out he starts complimenting her and goes on with class. The other students start to get out of there daze and finish class.

Once Nerisa is done getting dress and re braiding her hair she runs back to the classroom to grab her bag to leave. 'Sirius and the others are waiting for me at the front gate I should hurry!' 'Ah there's my bag!' Raven thinks grabbing her bag off her desk then turns around to see Nerisa walk in. "Hi, Nerisa. Picking up your bag too?" Raven asks politely. "Why Yes I left it in here and…" Nerisa stops short staring behind Raven well a little above and besides her. "Gran, Grandma Linda?" Nerisa gasps. Raven looks at Nerisa confused and turns around to see that Nerisa is talking to a ghost. "What the Hell!" Raven screeches jumping away from Linda the mother of all witches. "Oh! Why, Hello children!" Linda says with a beautiful and familiar voice Raven recognizes. "Oh my look how much you've grown Nerisa? How have you been? I see Un Corrupted is watching over you." The beautiful blonde ghost says. "Hello grandma Linda." Nerisa says getting out of her shock.

* * *

_**BloodyRose:** _I hope you liked this chapter this is the second to last chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**_BloodyRose:_****_Well_****_ this is the last chapter everyone. Please review/comment at the end. Oh and please read my notes at the end._**

* * *

16. Secrets Not So Secret

"Nerisa your mother left me with a message to you before crossing over." Linda says. "My mother left me something?" Nerisa asks holding onto her necklace. "She still hasn't put the leader's necklace on." A beautiful but dangerous voice says behind Nerisa. "Un Corrupted it's been years since we last spoken." "Yes it has Linda." The enchanting brunette says. "What the hell is with these ghosts?" Raven yells backing away from the leader of all shifters now. "Hello grandmother Un Corrupted." Nerisa says calmly. "Hello Kitten."

"What is it that my mom said?" Nerisa asks Linda. "Oh yes. Helen said "Sorry for leaving you with such a great burden." Oh and she said send Mother Trinity a kitten with a letter." Linda replies. "Your father said to be a good kitten and raise your brother and sister well." Un Corrupted added. "Okay so you're the Un Corrupted that the old ladies wanted me to find. Then why are you dead?" Raven finally asks getting over her shock. "No I'm not the Un Corrupted you're looking for. I think you're actually looking for…" "Nerisa hurry up! Allison said there's a let-ter." Sirius cuts in and sees the two girls standing with two ghosts hovering.

"Sirius who was the letter assigned from?" Nerisa asks. "Uh uh….." "I think the poor pup is in shock." Un Corrupted states. "Queen Un Corrupted it is an honor to see you." Sirius finally says dropping on his knee kneeling down before them. "Ahm." Linda clears her ghostly thought. "Mother of all witches Linda. I am sorry I haven't paid my respects to you as well." "No child it is alright but we must talk about something…" Linda starts to say. "I'm terribly sorry did I interrupt something? I'm sorry if I have offended…."

"Uh! Kitten can you put a muzzle on him?" Un Corrupted says pointedly at Nerisa. "Sirius please stop and listen." Nerisa says. "Sorry." "Nerisa where is your necklace?" Linda asks. "It's right here." Nerisa says pulling out the crescent moon necklace from under her shirt. "Where's your full moon necklace?" Linda asks. Raven confused just stands there looking back and forth at them. "What necklace? What do they mean?" Raven asks still staring at everyone. "It a part of their ceremony. The leaders and future leaders have to wear a certain necklace in there clan." Un Corrupted explains. "Oh so she is a witch just like me?" Raven asks. "Yes well she is but she is only half." "Half is that even possible?" "Only in my clan. We have many alliances." Nerisa says. "Wow I never heard of any clan like that." Raven says.

"Oh so they finally forgave your mom for going against the arranged marriage?" Sirius asks. "Uh yah after I turned seven they forgave us." "What your mom was stuck with an arranged marriage?" Raven asks. "That's just weird." "Well its fine now." Linda says. "So little me where's your necklace?" Un Corrupted asks. "It not mine it still belongs to my mother. Even the Coven has more possession of it. Also John should wear it not me." "Honey you cannot leave your fellow leaders' one witch short." Linda points out. "I'm not a leader grandma I'm a huntress and always will be one." "Nerisa face it you're the leader your grandmothers need your help." "How bad can it be back at home?" Nerisa asks. "Trinity is in hiding with the children. Silvia and Seleste are locked up with the adults behind copper bars." Sirius says. "What?" Nerisa yells going pale.

"What clan are you talking about?" Raven asks confused about everything. "Linda, educate your child." Un Corrupted snaps. "No I do not have any authority to do so." "Nerisa Mother of witches you must guide this lost witch." Linda commands. "But grandmother I can't take charge without the other mothers and the coven around." "You must and you will." Un Corrupted says. "I thought you wanted her to be a Shifter Queen like you?" Linda says looking at Un Corrupted shocked. "She has the power to keep both our people together. She does a better job of controlling her blood lust then I did at her age." "Shocking big bad Un corrupted admitted she has found her match." "Look I just can't take over like that." Nerisa starts.

"Nerisa Jade also known as Uncorrupted, I Mother of all witches gives you my daughter of mixed blood to be the next leader of the Crescent Coven." "What mixed blood? Uncorrupted? Crescent Coven?" Raven asks freaking out. "Nerisa you're the rumored incarnation of Queen Un Corrupted?" Sirius asks ignoring Raven's questions. "Look Sirius. I'll answer whatever questions when we get home and I get that letter." Nerisa says looking at Sirius then turns to look at Raven. "There is something familiar about you. Your full name you said it was Grim right?" Nerisa asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Um, What does my last name have to do with this?" Raven asks not to happy. "So she wasn't lost just hidden." Nerisa thinks out loud. "What are you talking about?" Sirius asks. "Just witch stuff." Nerisa says then turns to Linda. "Linda do you know how Onyx Grim is doing." Raven hearing her mother's name is shocked and stares at Nerisa like she has two heads. "She is fine." Un Corrupted says. "You should just fix her out the Dark Cloak Clan." She says pointing at Raven. "The Dark Cloak Clan!" Nerisa and Sirius say inching away from Raven. "That can't be possible. She can't be a part of that killed my parents." Nerisa says trying not to freak out. "If that's so the she would be trying to kill Nerisa not be nice to her." Sirius says getting in front of Nerisa in a protective stance.

"That, that can't be possible. Why would we kill your parents?" Raven says with a confused look. Nerisa starting to get mad let's her hair turn black and her eyes glow yellow-orange jewels. "Do you what's wrong with that clan?" Nerisa yells. "They want to take over the world and cause wars! All they love is bloodshed not the people!" Raven looks at Nerisa as if she is crazy. Sirius grabs Nerisa and tries to keep her from changing into a blood thirsty black panther.

"You're an idiot to believe there lies!" She yells staring at Raven. Then she looks at her grandmothers. "You two are crazy if you think she would help. Get Mother Trinity to do it I bet you she would love to torch… I mean teach her. I'm leaving Sirius lets go." Nerisa grabs her back on her last words and walks out of the room with Sirius right behind her. "See what you did!" Un Corrupted says to Linda. "Me? I didn't do anything. You're the one who told her!" Linda says annoyed. "Look Lost Witch you can't report Nerisa and her family." Un Corrupted says to Raven ignoring Linda. "At least she took her mate." Linda says. "What I was right they are dating!" Raven says. "I don't think they noticed there meant for each other yet. Now let's fill you in on what little time we have." Linda says to Raven.

"Nerisa slow down please!" Sirius says trying to catch up to her. "No you hurry up!" Nerisa yells still with her black hair in a braided pony tail whipping behind her. Sirius catches up to her when they are a couple of blocks from the school. "Come Nerisa relax. She didn't know." Sirius finally says. "Relax! You want me to relax!" Nerisa yells and starts running. 'Damn shouldn't have said that.' Sirius thinks and then runs after her. Nerisa finally stops running when she is a good two blocks away and Sirius slows down behind her.

After catching their breaths they start walking right next to one another in silence. Nerisa's hair goes back to its original honey brown and her eyes turn back to its original light brown a sign that she has calmed down. Sirius looks at her and sees it then sighs in relief. 'Damn Allison is going to kill me. I hope we passed her on our way out.' "Don't worry I told her we are walking home since it's a beautiful day." Nerisa says. "Oh okay." Sirius says. "Wait how you manage that?" "I have my ways don't worry." Sirius just let's it go. They end up walking the rest of the way to the house at a slow pace and in quiet.

Allison stands in the front of the school with her brother Aden, who is already mounted on his motorcycle. "So where are they?" Aden asks playing with his helmet straps impatiently. "Oh um Nerisa said she and Sirius are going to walk home." Allison says getting on her bike and snapping on her helmet. "Damn and I wanted her to ride home with me." Aden mumbles while getting ready to leave. "I bet you there in the middle of the woods kissing!" Allison says annoying Aden. "Stop lying Nerisa will rip him to shreds if he tries."

"So Nerisa are you going to tell me what happened back there?" Sirius says trying to break the silence. Nerisa steps in front of Sirius stopping him from walking. "Look I don't want to get home and read that letter I was sent." She says letting her temper get the better of her. "Look we have to talk about a lot of things; we really don't want to talk about." Sirius says grabbing her forearm. "There is no WE it is just ME and I don't have to say a word to myself about everything." Nerisa says looking away. "Nerisa I'm talking about what happened in the pool and this no privet thoughts thing." Sirius says. He steps closer to her and seeing that her face has gone red from the memory.

"So can you talk to me about it? Please Nerisa." Sirius says pulling her close. "Hay love bird are you coming home or not!" Aden yells passing by on the way home. Sirius lets go of Nerisa turning bright red and Nerisa cheeks get darker. "Where right behind you. Don't worry!" Sirius says back and pulls Nerisa towards the house. "Sirius you don't have to pull me along I can walk on my own." "Hay Allison, come on pay up. They weren't kissing." "We weren't betting I just was saying it to say it." "What you though we were kissing Ally your NUTS!" Nerisa says running after their motorcycles.

"Hay, Mom! where home!" Aden yells. Everyone walks in and a Tamera runs in right to Nerisa. "Neca! Letter, a letter!" Tamera says jumping up and down. Laughing Nerisa picks her up and tickles her. "I know Tami. Let's go and read that letter. Now where is it?" Nerisa says tapping Tamera on the nose. "Welcome back kids. Nerisa your letter is on the kitchen counter. It was strange a bluish purple bat sent it. It looked like it was done by magic." Mrs. Caplen says meeting them in the hallway.

_Dear Nerisa, _

_I hope everything is good on your side. Everything is weird here at home. You Uncle Leo married Sunny and she is going to have a baby. Can you believe that a Baby! We all miss you here and hope to hear how you're doing. Grandmother Trinity said me and Trena should go live with you. I don't know why but I guess it's just to get us out of the way over here. They're getting the preparations for the baby. I will be there in at least a week. Well if you get this letter late then I guess today. Hope you get this letter safely but it might take a while since batty will take a while to get to you._

_By__: J.J_

_P.S__: Trinity told me to bring Luna for you. Well see you._

Nerisa stares at the letter with wide eyes and jaw dropped. 'I can't believe this what was Mother Trinity thinking sending John here!' "Um Nerisa what did it say?" Aden asks. "Nothing none of your business. When My brother gets home tell him go to my room." Nerisa says shoving the letter into her skirt pocket and takes Tamera up to her room. Sirius knowing what was into the letter goes after here. "Hay Sirius what are you doing?" Aden yells at his brothers retreating back. "I told you something is going on between them." Allison says. Aden just glares at her.

"What's going on between them? Who?" says Sara skipping into the kitchen, looking for something? "Where's Sirius?" "He went after Nerisa to her room." Aden says frowning. "What! Why is he with her?" Sara yells. "Sara he is your brother what he does doesn't apply to you." Allison says. "Ha ha Sara has a Brothers complex." Melissa says, pulling Michael into the kitchen.

"Aw how cute there dating." Aden says. Melissa and Michael turn red and let go of each other's hand. "See what you did." Allison says punching him in the shoulder. "Ouch! What's with the women these days so violent?" Aden says rubbing his arm. "Oh yah, Mike, Your sister said to meet her in her room guess it's a Jade meeting. While you're at it tell Sirius to come down & deal with that." Aden says pointed at Sara. "What!" Sara says going after her brother. "Why does Sis want to see me?" "Oh that's because a bluish purple bat dropped a letter off." "What batty was here? Alright them he sent a letter from home. Thank you for telling me. Oh um Melissa I'll see you later." Michael says kissing her cheek then running upstairs.

Nerisa lets her tiger tail and ears pop out and plops onto the bed thinking about the letter. Tamera sits on the floor near the foot of the bed and watches TV, combing her fingers through fur on her fox tail. She was on MTV and a new artist was singing a song so she puts up the volume mumbling the words. **TV:_ Now Here's Garnet Rose with her New Hit Single Shatter! _**

**_"No two people look alike!_**

**_But they have a heart made of ice! _**

**_It's shatterable yet still firm!_**

**_My heart is made of ice!_**

**_Like yours it shatters from the Pain!_**

**_I want it all to stop!_**

**_So let's come together _**

**_And keep from Shattering!..."_**_  
_

Sirius walks in and goes to Nerisa who is on the bed and joins her. Scared Nerisa jumps and almost fell off the bed. "What are you doing in here?" Nerisa yells. "Well I came to check up on you and ask who J.J. from your letter?" Sirius says with a little flash of jealousy in his eyes. "Stop reading my mind already." Nerisa says sitting up. "It's not my fault okay. It's whatever is going on with us." Sirius says. "There is nothing going on between us!" Nerisa says getting up and walking to the door grabbing the handle. "Get out of my room NOW!"

"No I'm not leaving you to ignore what's between us!" Sirius says getting up and pulling his foot in front of the door. "Nerisa come on talk to me please." Sirius says grabbing Nerisa close to him. Tamera sits with her cell phone out recording it all to send to Allison. "Sirius just please stop. I don't want to go through this right now." Nerisa says giving up trying to pry his grip of her hands away from hers.

She just leaned her head on her shoulder tiredly letting all her anger and tension seep out of her. "My cousin and his sister coming over to stay for a while and my parents are dead. Also have to raise my siblings alone." Nerisa mumbles into his shoulder. Sirius feeling bad for bringing bad things up pulls her closer to him and move them both back to the bed. "It's not your fault. Don't kick yourself about it." Sirius says stroking her ears and her back, making her feel safe and lean into him more.

"Hay Nerisa, is it true that John …? Oh sorry. Am I'm interrupting something?" Michael says opening the door and finding Sirius making out with his sister. "No! No! Michael, Sirius was just leaving now." "It didn't look that way from our point of view." A voice says.

* * *

_Nerisa: So why do you have me making out with Sirius!_

**_BloodyRose: To give the ending some spice!_**

_Nerisa: -Glaring at_ **_BloodyRose_**_- You didn't have to make me sound so weak!_

**_BloodyRose: -Glares back- Your just a character based on my inner self don't nag!_**

_Nerisa: Take that back & make me more dominate person not a weakling! & Who is Garnet Rose anyways!_

_**BloodyRose: A strong person always has to have a moment when they shatter. Just gotta find the right person to put the peaces back together.**_

**Sirius: Garnet Rose is** **_BloodyRose_'s poetic side.**

_Tamera: -Gasp- Neca I'm telling Ally! -RUNS OFF LOOKING FOR ALISON-_

_Nerisa: Oh great Sirius see what you did!_

**Sirius: I'm sorry. Please kitten forgive me!**

_Nerisa: -sticks out her tongue and walks away!-_

**_BloodyRose: -Walks up to Sirius and pats his shoulder- Good luck with your future wife! -push Sirius in Nerisa direction-_**

* * *

_**BloodyRose**:__**Thank you all for reading my story. I am taking a break from this story to work on **_"Black Rose"_**.I may put ****up a preview of the next book! Please leave your reviews/comments so I can know** **that you liked it and that I should continue. Hope you enjoyed**** it. & again thank you everyone for reading and thank you my friends for giving life to my characters! ****BYE BYE!**_


End file.
